


A Grave In Kansas

by Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death Fic, Suicide, Tragedy, ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams/pseuds/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a place in Kansas where an angel walks the earth, beside a grave that bears two names and a rusted out Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grave In Kansas

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start: I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

The wind whispers   
"Say goodbye now"

He always imagined that when the wind spoke those words it would be a cold night and an empty dark sky.

"Say goodbye"

But it's a gentle warm summers evening. The breeze is soft and sweet.  
Carrying the smell of copper and salt.

The sun dips towards the edge of the horizon, lighting up the world in shades of gold. Sunset like his brother in his arms, burning brighter and more beautiful then ever just before the dark.

"It's time to say goodbye"

But he can't. He can't let go. Can't help but try to staunch the blood pouring out too slow now.

"Don't leave me" he begs. His tears fall in his brother's eyes.

"It's time to let me go" weak voiced and coughing blood.

"Goodbye"  
A breath.  
A sigh.  
Two pairs of empty eyes.

"I'll see you soon"  
A promise.  
A wish.  
A desperate prayer.

The sun dips and the light goes out.  
The day birds silence and cicadas sing duets with the owl and the night lark.

When he hefts the pistol in his hand he feels at peace. He always knew it would end in blood.   
It seems fitting that his beautiful brother should die in the last light and he in the first dark.

The night air is cut to silence by a single sharp retort. 

~}~{~

There is a place in Kansas.   
Down forgotten roads and hidden byways, where an angel walks the earth.

The place is only marked by a forgotten classic car and a single grave marker.

The black paint has rusted and peeled on the car and her once shiny chrome now bleeds red with rust. Inside, moss has grown across her seats and a fern shares the ashtray with a tiny toy soldier. Ivy has crawled up out of her wheel wells and over the hood and mirrors.  
The trunk is home to a nest of baby mice who nestle amongst the old sawed off shotguns, knives and salt. 

If you were to come closer you would see the marker on the grave has two names on it.  
Maybe you'll wonder that two names are on one marker over one grave. You'll wonder who lies six feet under and who they could have loved so much that even in death they where buried in the same grave, unable to be parted by even a few feet of earth.  
You wonder who knew them well enough to bury them together in one grave. Who would bury them here beside a forgotten road and a rusted out, over grown 67 Impala.  
You'll wonder how they died so young.

And maybe if you get there at just the right time. When the sun goes down in the west to light the world in shades of red and gold you'll see the shadows of two men sitting in that old car.   
One holding the other, body wracked in grief. Just for a moment.  
When the last sliver of sun is gone and darkness falls and the night begins to sing maybe you'll hear the distant echo of a gunshot and wonder.

Maybe if you're lucky you'll see him.   
The angel that threw away his wings because he believed in a man. Who became God to answer the prayers of an unbeliever. The angel who fell from heaven because he loved two brothers more then God himself.

He's just a man. Scruffy and dark haired. His shoulders hunched under the trench coat he's huddled inside. But from his sunset shadow spread mighty wings.

If you ask him, he will turn to you with the bluest eyes and tell you of the lives of the men who made him human. Two brothers who faced Heaven and Hell together and won.


End file.
